As long as we're sisters we're together
by TheActressWriter
Summary: Everythings goes well for the sisters and everything is fine, but one day Patricia start to feel weak so Kim and her sisters has to take care of her and someone else too, but who? Meanwhile Piper gets a famous singer to her club and Paige falls in love.
1. Kissing and fever

* * *

**As long as we're sisters we're together**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Charmed Character , only Kim, Patricia and Eric_

This story comes after season 4 episode 21 "womb raider" and Phoebe is a workoholic, Piper's club goes well, Paige has a job at a zoo in San fransisco and Patricia teir little sister is 17 years old and goes to collage with her best friend Kimberly and has a boyfriend who is two years older and has a job on a fashion shop in the city.

Everythings goes well for the sisters and everything is fine, but one day Patricia start to feel weak so Kim and her sisters has to taker cae of her and someone else too, but who?

Meanwhile Piper gets a famous singer to her club and Paige falls in love.

And on with the story:

* * *

**I**t was a really late Saturday in September in the big City San Francisco; it was almost in the middle of the night and it was very dark outside, the streetlights brightened up the whole neighbourhood where Patricia and her sisters Piper, Phoebe and Paige lived. The beautiful, old manor showed that someone still was awake.

Patricia and her boyfriend sat in the living room and watched TV, she was in a really good mood this night, she leaned her head against her boyfriends shoulder and took a deep breath, and she felt the wonderful fragrance from him which smelled so good to her.

Eric smiled and kissed her cheek "Honey, do you want to watch another movie?"

"Yeah, sure" she said and sat up and picked up some films lying on the table.

"Want to see The Hulk, Parent trap or the newest one: Indiana Jones and the crystal-head?"

She said leaning back again with a smile on her face.

Eric didn't care, and he just wanted to spend some time with his sweetie and just have some silent moments together. Patricia looked at Eric who had closed his eyes while he was thinking.

"Eric? Hello, you awake?" She asked as she thought of how cute he was when he was tired. Eric opened his eyes and smiled "Honey, it doesn't matter which movie we're watching; the important thing's that we're together, right?"

Patricia became a little nervous when Eric talked like that; she thought Eric wanted to talk about movies with her; anyway she wanted to do that with him and she didn't want to have an awkward talk with him, like when it's to quite and you don't know what to say. They hadn't gone trough that yet; they had only been going out for a few weeks, and she wasn't feeling really ready yet.

The first kiss had been like a sweet dream and the rest of them too, but Patricia felt like they had come to the moment when you don't know how to go on in the relationship.

She liked him, but couldn't they just have a nice and cosy movie night?

Maybe that's an imagination, maybe he is just tired; she thought to herself and picked up a movie.

"This will do" Patricia said with an uncertain look on her face. Eric looked at her as she looked away from him; he kissed her cheek and held her head in his hands.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" he asked as he looked her deep into her dark-blue eyes, she sighed and looked down, she didn't want him too notice that something was going on in her mind. "Honey…?" He continued, she looked him right into his warm browned eyes and smiled. "No baby, if there was I should've told you… don't you know that honey, she responded kissing his forehead, he kissed her back and smiled "course I do" they cuddled together for a while and later that night Patricia fell asleep in the warm arms of her boyfriend.

Eric looked at her and smiled, she looked really cute lying there taking deep breaths with her hand tight under her chin.

"My little beauty-face" He whispered softly and kissed her forehead and an hour later he fell asleep himself.

* * *

**A** few days later Patricia was having a class, she wasn't feeling too good and she almost lay down in her chair rubbing her temples with her fingers; trying to make her headache go away.

Her best friend Kimberly sat next to Patricia and twirled a wisp of her blond hair while staring at the boy across the room who she liked a lot. Patricia sighed and put her head in her hands leaning over the table, Kim looked at her with a slight of concern in her face; "You okay girlfriend?" she asked looking at Patricia.

Patricia leaned her head against Kim's shoulder, "Yeah, but my head is pounding" she responded pouting with her lips with closed eyes. Kim stroke her cheek "Oh honey, that's not good, want me to get you an aspirin? I've got some in my locker." Patricia nodded "That would be great, thanks" she said opening her eyes and looked up to Kim who smiled back at her "Okay, I'll be right back" Kim ran off and Patricia looked down on her paper… she hadn't done more than a few sentences. _This is going to be a long day_, she thought to herself and groaned when she started to shiver and her head continued pounding.

* * *

**S**omewhere else in San Francisco, Piper was working at P3, she had just booked Madonna to play at P3 on Saturday night, and she was really happy about it. She called Phoebe at the office to spread the good news;

"Hey! It's Phoebe" She answered and Piper almost couldn't stand still, she was really exited "Phoebe guess what?!" she screamed and Phoebe blinked "You here that you're screaming, right?" Phoebe asked and sat down in her chair on her office "Oh I'm so sorry honey, but I have really great news" Piper continued doing something with her hair.

"Okay cool, so what's up sis?" Phoebe wanted to know the top news when Piper sounded so happy like that; Piper laughed and waited a few seconds to find the right words. "Madonna is going to play at P3 on Saturday!" she shouted and Phoebe smiled "Now that is cool sweetie! How did you fix it?" she asked and wrote something in her notebook.

"I-I don't know b-but she said yes! I'm so exited" Piper stated and Phoebe laughed at Piper and then sighed "Piper honey I'm sorry but I really have to go, I've got really much work to do today, I'm swamped" Piper nodded "Okay, see you later honey, love you" "Love you too" Phoebe Finished before they hung up, Piper made a happy face and walked out to the bar "I am so good!" She said to herself and laughed wondering what the other sisters would say about it.

* * *

**A**t lunchtime Patricia and Kim was walking into the Cafeteria, Kim were talking about the guy she was having a crush on, again, Patricia was really tired, and almost so tired she could just fall asleep right where she was standing in the middle of the floor. Patricia rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned.

"…and then I looked at him and he looked at me and I was just so blushed…" She looked at Patricia and noticed that she wasn't listening at all. "Hello? Are you listening to me?" she screamed so loud that Patricia jumped. "Kim, stop screaming…" she almost whispered and rubbed her forehead.

Kim watched Patricia carefully, she was really pale and her cheeks looked flushed, Kim frowned and took Patricia's hand. "Are you feeling okay, honey? "She asked worriedly.

"I…yeah, I'm, I'm just tired…" she responded before she looked down to the floor.

Kim knew she wasn't telling the truth; she took Patricia's arm and led her to a couch close to them. Patricia started to feel dizzy and had to hold on to Kim to prevent herself passing out.

"Are you sure?" Kim wondered when Patricia was leaning against her; she brushed Patricia's hair out of her face and then she noticed that she felt really hot; she gasped and drew back her hand quickly.

"Oh my god, sweetie, you're burning up" She yelled and put her hand on Patricia's forehead, "Seriously honey, you feel really hot!" Kim said with concerned and tried to have an eye contact with Patricia.

"I probably just need some sleep" She told Kim and pulled herself down into the couch with her head in Kim's knee. Kim didn't know what to say and just sat there with her best friend.

Kim's concern grew how longer they just sat there, and ten minutes later Patricia almost was asleep in Kim's soft knee, when their English teacher came up to them.

"Hey guys!" She said with a happy little voice right before she saw Patricia, she frowned and looked at her closer, "Is she alright?" she asked Kim while she stroked Patricia's light-brown hair softly.

"I think she has a fever, and she is really tired" Kim felt Patricia's cheek with the other side of the hand and frowned. "Mrs Kinely, she feels really hot, I'm really worried" Kim continued feeling her panic raise inside her. Mrs Kinely gently put her hand on Patricia's forehead and nodded "Yes she really is…" she stood up trying to work something out, when she had the answer she pointed with her finger upwards, to the ceiling "ehm…Take her home, and stay with her until her sisters gets home and take care of her… I really think she need somebody taking care of her" she said looking at Kim who looked uncertain, "It's okay, you have one class left today and it's my class… so you have my permission to go home, both of you have" Kim just nodded and stroke Patricia's back.

"Feel better little one" Mrs Kinely whispered to Patricia before she walked away to buy some coffee in the cafeteria.

Mrs Kinely was Patricia's aunt, but they didn't knew each other really well; still Patricia always felt that she could trust her aunt in every possible way. She was always so helpful and kind and just like an aunt should be; in fact she liked her a lot.

Kim woke up Patricia a few minutes later, Patricia whimpered when Kim asked her to stand up, her headache was really bad and her nose was stuffy.

"Oh… my head hurt so badly…" she groaned quietly and Kim hugged her peacefully and patted her back. "I know you don't feel well honey, but we got to get you home, come on" she said taking her arms around her shoulder for support.

"Oh Okay…" She answered silently and allowed herself to follow Kim to the bus stop.

On the buss she just leaned her head against Kim's shoulder while Kim became more concern for every bus stop they passed, Patricia was pale as a ghost.

"You okay sweetie?" Patricia nodded, but that wasn't exactly the truth, she felt really weak, and her whole body ached now, but she didn't want to worry Kim too much than necessary.

Kim was holding Patricia tight and close to herself, she wanted to take care of her best friend how good she ever could, and Patricia was appreciating that, she loved her best friend really really much.

* * *

**Authors note: To be continued... Chapter 2 coming up** :)


	2. Shadows and blankets

**A**t the same time in a big grocery store, the other sister Paige was buying some food and basic stuff they needed at home, she took a can of crushed tomatoes, and then she was almost finished because she just had a few things left, she walked towards the place with the chips.

Suddenly she saw a shadow behind her, but she didn't dare to turn around and look,_ who the hell was that?_ She thought and run off to the place where the soda bottles was.

Paige was afraid that it was a demon, but they hadn't met any demons for more than a half year ago now, why should they come back on this day and in this store? She didn't wanted to face more demons, wasn't all the demons dead by now? _Maybe somebody is following me_ she toughed, finished her shopping and jumped in the car to drive home to the manor.

* * *

**P**atricia felt like a zombie when they got off the bus and walked the short way into the Halliwell manor where she lived with her tree older sisters. When they finally stumbled in Kim helped Patricia to the couch right away, and then she made the couch up with blankets and pillows, put movies and a water bottle on the table, the last thing she did was putting Patricia under the blankets and making sure she placed a thermometer in her month.

"Are you comfy enough?" she asked with a smile on her face, Patricia nodded and looked at Kim whit a sad face; she hated being sick and feel weak.

"Aw honey, you're so miserable..." she pouted with her lips in empathy and kissed her friend on her cheek. "What movie do you want to see?" she said before the thermometer beeped.

"Let's see…" she said and took the thermometer out and frowned "103.2! That's not just a little fever… it's a really high fever actually, poor sweetie…" Kim hugged Patricia and gave her a glass of water; Patricia took a small sip and leaned back against the pillows again.

"Are you sure that thermometer is working, is it really that high" she said with a husky voice and coughed. Kim raised an eyebrow and smiled "you're not sure it's working? I mean look at you, you're awfully pale and now you're coughing" Patricia just sighed and shut her eyes. "My eyes feel hot" she complained and looked at Kim with half closed eyes.

"No kidding, you know the thermometer isn't lying" Kim stood up to start a film. "Okay which one?" she asked Patricia. "Can we watch the never ending story?" Patricia mumbled pointing to the movie on the floor next to the video.

"The never ending story?! You actually have that movie?" Kim said loudly and made a huge smile "Yep, of course, it was my favorite movie as a kid and…" she sneezed in her arms and shivered "I *sniff* still like to watch…etchoo… that movie when I'm sick*sniff*" she continued and lay back again and sighed. Kim looked at her when she closed her eyes and pouted with her lips "okay so the never ending story it is" she finally said then she put the movie in the video and pressed start.

After a few minutes they heard that someone was opening the door and some ones heals clattering on the hallway floor.

When Paige saw Patricia's and Kim's jackets hanging there on the hooks she immediately knew that someone was home when they shouldn't, she was suppose to be alone when she came home at this hour. "Hello is anybody home?" she shouted and put her bags on the floor.

"Yeah, we're in the living room!" Kim responded and Paige walked in seeing Patricia asleep on the couch. "Aw, my little sweetie" she said soft and sat down beside the sleeping figure who was breathing slowly, Paige stroke the little ones hair backwards and discovered her red little nose and turned around to Kim again "Oh, my little sister's getting sick?" she asked.

"Yeah" Kim answered and pouted with her lips "She was really tired at school that I knew something was wrong, and when I felt her forehead she was burning up, so Mrs Kinely and I decided to take her home." Paige smiled as they continue to watch the movie while Patricia swayed into a deep sleep.


	3. Fever dreams and drunk sisters

**P**atricia dreamed about spiders, they where crawling around everywhere and she was really scared, she ran and ran until her legs couldn't carry her anymore and she cried "please go away, don't hurt me" but the spiders attacked her, bit her and twirled her into their spider net, she screamed so much she felt like her heart would break apart, suddenly she woke up.

Paige and Kim became really concerned when Patricia woke up all shaking and crying, Paige took her sister in her arms trying gently to calm her down, in time she did and Kim sighed, relieved about her best friends' condition.

"It's okay sweetie, its okay…" Paige whispered to her little sister "you're okay now"

Patricia mumbled something and Paige frowned and put her hand on her sisters flushed cheek, she gasped "oh my! This is not good" she yelled and Kim opened up her eyes wide and screamed "what?! What's the matter?" Paige jaw dropped "she is hot as a stove, and I mean it" she said and felt her forehead one more time.

"Thermometer!" she said and it appeared in her hand, she placed the thermometer under her sister's tongue while Kim looked at Paige whit a surprised look "wow! I've never seen you using your powers before, only Piper and Phoebe!" she said and Paige smiled "well, I don't want to brag about it, you know" Paige stated.

"Cool power huh?" Patricia said to them in surprise whit the thermometer in her mouth; Paige rolled her eyes "shh! Don't talk with the thermometer in your mouth!" "Sorry" Patricia said with a tiny voice "oh!" Paige sighed "what?" Patricia asked "still doing it!" said Paige and the thermometer beeped, she plucked it out from her mouth and looked at it and frowned "104.5! My poor sweetie is burning up here!" she said in concern and hugged her sister tight, "Kim can you get a cold washcloth for her?" Paige questioned and laid her cold hand over Patricia's forehead to cool her down a little at least. Paige was lucky that she had her cold hands; there was always a need when someone was feeling a little hot.

"Yeah of course!" Kim said and got up running towards the bathroom. Paige kissed her sister on her forehead and asked her how she was feeling; she cleared her throat and coughed "I feel very hot and achy, like I can't keep my eyes open" she said whit a voice so small that Paige almost couldn't hear the last word she had said. "Aw, poor little one, I'm going to take care of you sweetie, don't worry, and drink this" Paige said with a composed voice and gave Patricia her glass of water. She drank all that's was left in the glass and lied back down again.

Paige gently stroked her sister's head watching her adorable sister slipping into her own dream world again.

**

* * *

**

**I**t was 6.15 pm and it started to get dark outside, Piper sighed and started driving to Phoebe's office to pick her up on her way home for the day.

She put the radio on and she sang along, it's going to be a nice evening tonight, she toughed and slowed down the car next to the Bay Mirrors entrance, Phoebe wasn't standing there as she had told piper she would. Piper sighed and gazed at her watch. "Phoebe where are you?" she said to herself. Then she saw Phoebe's boss Elise coming out and she opened the door and called for her. "Hey Elise!" Elise walked towards her "Hey piper, if you're looking for Phoebe she is right on her way" she shouted before piper could ask herself. "Oh okay, thank you Elise" she said before Elise rushed down the street on her heels.

A minute later Phoebe came down the stairs and almost tripped over when she walked down to the car. "Phoebe, are you drunk?" Piper asked with a annoing voice when Phoebe sat down in the car. "No! Why should I?" Phoebe screamed angrily back to Piper and sighed. "I just feel a little dizzy today…" She continued seeing Piper getting wrinkles on her forehead; it was typical for Piper when she was worried about her sisters.

"Piper it's okay, I'm just overworked…" Phoebe started to explain but Piper interrupted her.

"Phoebe! I knew you work too much!" Piper complained and looked at the dark circles under Phoebe's eyes. "Oh Piper, can you let me finish?! As I was going to say, I I'm going to take a week off to relax and be with my wonderful sisters!" she continued and putt her arms around Piper. "Oh Phoebe, that's great! But first of all we need to drive home, seat-belts!"

She said and drove away in a high speed and put the music on again. "Piper slow down, I'm really dizzy here!" Phoebe screamed but piper didn't hear anything. "PIPER!" and piper finally heard and shouted back "WHAT!" and lowered the music and stared at Phoebe with a surprised look on her face "Piper slow down, you don't have to drive so fast!" she complained and rubbed her temples, Piper slowed down the car and Phoebe breathed out, relived that she wasn't going to die in a car crash.

"Um... Phoebe I think I have a few aspirin in my purse, you can look if you need one" Piper told her little sister still holding her eyes on the road, when Phoebe didn't answer Piper looked to her side, Phoebe had fallen asleep.


	4. Heat and dreams

Paige walked into the living room with a new glass of water to her feverish sister, Patricia was lying in a fetal position on the couch and had thrown off all the covers and blankets and the cold washcloth was lying next to her, Paige smiled first but got really concerned when she saw how flushed and sweaty her sister was and sat down beside her and putted the washcloth in the washtub on the floor, squeezed it and put it back on Patricia's forehead who whimpered and turned around , the washcloth fell off again.

"Oh you poor thing, it's too hot for you isn't it?" Paige said sympathetic and tried to wake her up by stroking her back, she was too worried about her temperature rising.

**

* * *

**

**Cut to Patricia's dream;**

"_Prue…I think I'll stay here, it's really hot outside" Patricia said and laid her head on the table, she and Prue where the last one left in the caravan on the camping and Prue wanted Patricia to come with them to a picnic they were going to have. _

"_Honey come on it'll be fun; we've got watermelon if you want some, It will cool you off" Prue suggested and Patricia smiled "Now that's a pretty face, my beautiful little sister" Prue said gladly and took her sisters hand. _

_But when Patricia stood up to fast she immediately fell back down in the chair again. "Patricia are you co…" Prue started before she turned around "..ming? Honey, are you okay?" She said with a concerned voice and walked to her sister and put a hand on her back. _

"_Yeah I just got a little dizzy there for a moment, phew" she responded and rubbed her temples; Prue gave her a glass of water and sat down beside her as Patricia drank her water. "Are you sure you're alright?" Prue asked and Patricia nodded "Let's go outside" _

_And when they were at the door Patricia started to fan herself with her hands "god it's hot" she complained and Prue sighed and lead her sister to the table again and forced her to sit down on the chair._

"_What's wrong? It's not that hot is it?" Prue said with something that sounded like concern in her voice._

"_Well yes, I can barely stand of, and I've got a headache" Patricia responded and got up "I need some water…" she said walking to the sink._

_Prue's face showed that she was concerned as she walked towards her sister and felt her forehead, Patricia felt like a child when Prue did that; "you do feel a little hot" Prue diagnosed and pulled Patricia down to the chair again._

"_I'm fine" she said and coughed, Prue wasn't convinced as she saw her sister face, she was after all a little pale._

"_But you don't look so good…" Prue started before Patricia stubbornly said "I'm fine, it's probably just the summer flu" Prue pouted her lips._

"_It's okay, let's go" she said and walked outside._

"_well well" Prue said and walked out herself, she stopped and looked at her sister_

"_Prue I promise to tell you if I feel worse, and if I do I'm gonna go lie down okay?" Patricia suggested and Prue smiled a little "promise?" Prue said and Patricia smiled back and nodded._

"_Well then let's go to the others" Prue screamed and took Patricia's hand as the run to the others._

"_Hey, what took you so long, I almost got new sunburn here" Phoebe joked and embraced her little sister "are you okay? You look really flushed"_

"_Yeah, it's just the heat" she responded and then she felt even more hot and weak_

"_Why is it so hot, it's so hot, it's hot" she toughed and her vision got blurry and she couldn't walk anymore "hot, I'm so hot" she said before she fainted._

**

* * *

**

**Cut to reality:**

Paige watched her sisters fussing on the couch; she screamed in her sleep as she trembled around "hot, I'm so hot"

"It's okay sweetie, I'm right here" Paige said with a calm voice and Patricia stirred and breathed out.

"Thank god you're awake!" Paige finally breathed out and embraced her little sister, Patricia started crying.

"Oh honey, did you have a bad dream?" Paige asked still holding her arms around her sister

"I dreamed about Prue…" she said between sobs and Paige held her tighter, "Oh, you really miss her don't you…" Patricia cried more than ever and Paige tried gently to calm her down "Honey it's okay, it's okay, you're safe, you're okay"

* * *

**TBC, hope you liked it, chapter 5 coming up**


	5. Worrying and soup

**Autors note: It took a while for me to update but here is chapter 5, Thank you for the rating!! I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

Piper and Phoebe walked to the manor talking to each other; Phoebe smiled when they find a note on the front door, she read it out loud.

"Try to be as quiet as you can when you walk in to the house, and don't use the doorbell, knock if you are a visitor." Phoebe laughed and Piper smiled.

"What's going on in there?" she wanted to know and took Phoebe's hand right before it touched the door.

"Wait, remember to zip it" piper reminded her sister who sighed "yeah yeah, come on now" Phoebe hissed and opened the door quietly.

When they walked in to the house they heard someone in the kitchen, clearly trying to do something he or she wasn't good at. Piper walked into the kitchen and Phoebe to the living room where she funded both of her little sisters hugging each other with tears in their eyes.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" she asked worriedly when she heard Patricia sobbing and saw that her shoulders where shaking.

"She had a dream about Prue" Paige said and Phoebe's heart sank. "Prue…" was all se got out and she felt her own tears well up in her eyes.

It was when Piper and Kimberly walked into the living room and suddenly started to chuckle when they showed Paige, Phoebe and Patricia the overcooked chicken soup Kim had tried to put together.

"I guess I'm not the greatest chef" she said in self-defense, but the other just laughed and Piper hugged her; "not everyone can be a great chef, right?"

Patricia smiled and thought about Pipers tomato-soup she usually made for her when she was sick and just as she toughed about that Phoebe and Piper looked at her.

"Okay, now I see what's going on here; you are getting sick and that's why Kim made a soup, for you!" Phoebe explained and pointed at Patricia who started to laugh but her throat was too sore and she coughed.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Piper said and walked right to her little sister and felt her forehead. "Gosh! You're really hot!" She yelled and looked angrily at Paige.

"What, let me see that" Phoebe got in and touched Patricia's forehead with the back of her hand. "Yes you are…, Paige!" she said and turned her head to Paige who looked confused.

"What?" she said and patted her little sister's back when she coughed again.

"You could have called us!?" Piper responded angrily and Phoebe nodded "Yeah, we want to know when our sisters gets sick, you know" she said and Paige looked hurt.

"No honey I didn't mean to upset you, I just get a little too worried sometimes" she continued and Paige nodded.

"Phoebe, it's not her fault, I didn't call her either, she came home, but its okay, Kim was here with me, plus Paige came home after an hour and took care of me" Patricia explained and the others looked at each other.

"I'm sorry Paige" Piper said and hugged her and Paige smiled "it's okay Piper I know you always mean the best when you're upset" she said in respond and Patricia sneezed.

"I'm gonna go get more tissues" Paige said and walked away to the toilet.

"You should have stayed home from school today" Piper told Patricia and pouted with her lips and stroked her sister's hair softly.

"Well I was fine this morning, just had a headache and then; bang!" she said to defend herself even though she knew Piper was right.

"Well you are not! And you're not going anywhere for a while" Phoebe filled in and sat down in the couch with piper on her left side and Patricia on her right.

"I guess I have to stay home with you guys for a few days" she said with a stuffed-up nose and coughed again. "Piper, can you make me your special tomato-soup?" she asked as Piper smiled.

"Coming right up!" she responded and walked away to the kitchen.

* * *

**Autors note: Next chapter coming up soon...**


	6. Boyfriends and thoughts

Hey guys! i'm so sorry for the waiting, i just started having classes at the uneversity so i've had a lot to do, but here's finnaly chapter 6. hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**E**ric was thinking about Patricia when he walked home after visiting her school not finding her there, they always used to meet at lunch but today she was totally gone, _had something happened to her?_ he toughed when he saw a little girl falling of her bike and started to cry, she had red hair and her hands was really bloody and her left knee was scrubbed.

First he just got a little annoyed but then he understood how rude he would be if he didn't helped that poor little girl, he walked to her and sat down on his knees.

"Hey, you okay? Where does it hurts?" he asked kindly and the little girl dried away her tears with her dress and looked right into Eric's brown eyes "My arm and my knee" she said while she showed him her arm and her knee.

"Okay, can you move your arm?" He wondered and the girl bended her arm and nodded. "Okay that's good, can you walk?" he continued asking more questions, fortunately she seamed fine but to be on the safe side he asked the girl to call her mothers and when her mother picked her up a few minutes later she thanked him at least seven times for helping her daughter.

Eric was in a good mood, he felt like an hero, and he knew that this was a good sign, so he decided to go home to his Girlfriend.

When he almost was there it started to rain and he groaned and run to the door an noticed the yellow note on the door, he didn't use the bell he just walked in and there in the hallway he stepped right into Piper.

"Oh god! Eric you scared me!" she uttered out of breath and Eric smiled "Sorry piper…" he said smiling. "uh, where's Patricia?"

"Oh, she's, she's in the living room, could you bring her this?" she said and gave him the soup, before he could say anything a horrible coughing fit was heard from the living room, Piper rushed in with Eric right behind her tail.

Eric flopped down on the couch and gave Patricia the soup and then he patted her back until the coughing fit was over. "You okay?" he asked and kissed her forehead and got surprised to feel how hot she was, but before he could say anything Patricia smiled and said "Yeah, I'm not feeling my best but I don't feel any worse than before, that's a start right"

"Eat some soup honey, it'll make you feel better!" Piper said and pointed on the tomato soup.

"Oh thanks anyway piper" she said and began to eat the hot soup, it was really good and she smiled to her boyfriend who embraced her until she finished eating, Piper and the others walked away, but Phoebe stayed and watched the beloved ones as they looked deep into each others eyes.

"Eric, why aren't you at work?" Patricia asked frowning when she looked at his concerned face "Are you sick? I didn't gave this.. Whatever it is, to you did I?" she continued, Eric smiled and felt embarrassed.

Patricia saw his cheeks become a little blushed and she kissed both of his cheeks two times.

"No I'm not sick, but you are" He responded and pouted with his lips "Poor baby, how high is your fever you been taking your temperature?" he asked when he had touched her neck.

"Not for a while, but I think it's going down, I'm not so chilly anymore" she mumbled and let Eric pulled her down in the couch with him.

"You should, cause you feel like a very hot cup of coffee" Eric jested and Phoebe laughed.

"Ha-ha, you guys are so cute" she giggled, Eric and Patricia looked at each other.

"Oh you want me to leave…" she said sounding a little hurt. "It's okay, I'll be around the corner" she joked but Patricia knew she was going to eavesdrop.

"Eric… are you okay with my sisters around?" Patricia started to ask and Eric shrugged "I mean, maybe you think they take our space and is not letting us do what we feel like?" she finished.

"No I don't, I like them and.. Okay maybe phoebe can be a little annoying sometimes but it's just her way to watch over you I guess" he started and cleared his throat "but otherwise it's just really really cool, Piper is great Paige is also great and Phoebe is…"

"Great" Patricia finished his sentences with

"No more Nice, you know" he continued

"Oh… okay" Patricia said before she broke into another coughing fit.

"Oh water" he said and reached out for a glass on the coffee table and gave it to her "There you go baby, slowly sips, there you go" he said while she did as he told her "You okay?" he asked when the coughing fit was over and he laid her head back on the pillow.

"Yeah.. I'm… f-fine" was the last thing she said as she drifted into sleep in Eric's arms.


	7. Tears and love

**_Hello guys =) I hope you still wan't to read this story_**

**_I'm so sorry that it took so long to write this chapter, but i've been sort of busy with school and things like that, but here is the 7th part._**

**_Warning: It gets a little hot in the end of this chapter, I warn sensitive readers to stop read if you feel like it's to much, don't read at all if you are under 13 years old!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 7**

Piper and Paige was sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea when Phoebe walked in.

She was pale and her hair was messy, Piper got worried again.

She watched Phoebe as she sat down with them and smiled, Piper smooched.

_"What? Didn't you like the tea Piper?" _Phoebe asked sarcastically and poured up a cup to herself.

_"Phoebe! You don't have to be sarcastic! Look at you, you're just avoiding my questions again!"_ Piper snapped and Paige nodded.

"_We where just talking about you! You have been working to much lately and we think it's because of Cole, you can keep running away from your feelings Phoebe"_ Paige started before Phoebe started to cry

_"No stop it Paige! I do not love Cole! He is evil, I want nothing to do with him, not now, not ever again!"_ Phoebe screamed and run off to her room and throw herself on her bed, the tears poured down her cheeks and her sobbing was heard from Patricia who just come out from the bathroom, she ran after Phoebe

_"Phoebe? What's wrong?"_ she asked and held her big sister tight

_"It's nothing, I will feel better soon, I just have to cry out right now…"_ Phoebe said and sniffled on Patricia's shoulder

_"Phoebe… You can talk to me…"_ Patricia said and tried to calm her sister down, Phoebe sat up and dried off her tears

_"What about you, how are you feeling?"_ she asked Patricia and touched her cheeks to check her temperature.

_"I guess you feel a little cooler, but you're fever is higher than mine when I get sick, honey I'm worried about you, you don't usually get sick like this"_ Phoebe responded and looked anxious between her eyes.

_"Phoebe, you don't have to worry, the fever will probably be gone by the morning and I'll feel better in a day or two, it's nothing to be concerned about"_ Patricia said and coughed.

_"Honey, please just promise me that you will rest and drink a lot, don't use your beautiful voice to much, remember the singing"_ Phoebe told her and pulled her sister down in the bed.

_"Stay here, don't move a tail"_

_"I don't have a tail, and Eric is waiting for me downstairs, Phoebe I have to go to him"_ Patricia said as she stood up to fast _"ugh, phoebe, I don't feel so hot"_ she started when her knees got to weak and she fell back on the bed again

"_Maybe I should've taken your advice"_ she said after looking at Phoebes _I told you so_ look, _"don't say I told you so alright"_

_"Eric! You have to take care of a very, very stupid girl in here! Hurry up!"_ Phoebe screamed and sighed so loudly that Patricia had to rub her temples, she felt really hot and she took her hood sweatshirt off.

_"Aw honey, do you feel hot?"_ Phoebe asked her and once again felt the top of her sister's head, it was sweaty and warm_ "Sweetie, your fever's going down, that's great, but I think you're dehydrated or something, maybe that's why you almost fainted"_ Phoebe said and smiled through her concern

_"Yeah I think you're right, I'm really thirsty"_ Patricia said hoarsely and cleared her throat. Just then Eric walked in and looked worriedly at them both.

"_Guys, What happened? You okay baby?"_ he asked as he sat down on the bed and putted his lips on Patricia's forehead

"_I'm okay, my fever's going down, I'm just a little dehydrated_" she responded and kissed Eric, as they was kissing and making out Phoebe felt a little dislocated and tried to make a good excuse to leave fast

_"um, I'm gonna bring you some water sweetie, I be right back" _

The couple in the bed just kept making out and Phoebe walked quietly out from the room and ran downstairs.

Patricia felt so warm inside, she knew the feeling and Eric seamed to feel the same, his tongue in her month felt so right.

_"Make love to me Eric, I want to feel your skin against mine"_ She whispered as she got even hotter for every second, she breathed heavily as the clothes fell off one by one, then they where just him and her under the covers, together.

**TBC....**

* * *

**The next chapter will be coming in january or something, because I have a lot to write in school, but don't be sad :) You can help me if you want and give me some ideas, just so I can have som help to go on with the story, so please review.**


	8. Sisterly support and concern

Phoebe came downstairs and saw Piper in the kitchen, she was dishing

"Where's Paige?" she asked gently and put her hand on her big sister's shoulder.

"Uh, she went to the drug store to buy some cough syrup, Phoebe I'm sorry if…" she told her when she got interrupted from Phoebe who hugged her.

"Piper, it's okay I know that you're just concerned about me, that's a sister job, and right know I need your support"

"Thank you, now… can I ask you a question?" piper started, and phoebe nodded

"How are you holding up? Phoebe I wish that you can talk more to me about this, I'm here for you" Piper saw tears in Phoebes eyes, but she didn't say anything until phoebe quietly said

"Sometimes I feel like everything was just a nightmare that I woke up from, but lately I've had this feeling that he's around, and it scares the hell out of me, god I feel sick just thinking about him, at the same time I miss him" Phoebe stopped talking and took a sharp breath before she started to cry, Piper ran to her side embracing her little sister and stroke her hair.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay…". Phoebe felt a slight of hope coming into her and she felt a little better. "We're going to help you through this, you just have to talk to me, Phoebe you come to me whenever you need to talk, I'm here for you…". Piper kissed her forehead and looked Phoebe in her big brown eyes.

"I won't let anything happened to you, you're my sister and I love you, so so much". Phoebe let out a little smile and said "I love you too, I don't know what I would do without you sometimes"

They where hugging when Paige came back in the kitchen, she smiled at the sight of them, she wanted to leave them alone and walked silently upstairs. Her hair was wet since it had been raining outside, she put the dark hair in a ponytail and walked into her own room when she noticed that the door to phoebes room was closed.

In her room she felt a little left out and toughed about the shadow she has seen in the grocery store, what the hell was that shadow? Was someone stalking her? When she was thinking about it she even remember seeing a guy at the pharmacy, the same guy she saw at the grocery store.

"Must be a coincident, yeah that's right" she tried to tell herself but she rubbed her head when she thought about it, it was making her anxious.

So Paige walked out to the hallway and knocked on phoebes door. There was no respond so she opened the door to see Eric and Patricia in bed, sleeping. Eric was embracing Patricia, they looked so cute that Paige didn't wanted to wake them, she just put the cough syrup on the bedside table and closed the door behind her.

In the kitchen Piper started to make some dinner while Phoebe was setting the table, when Paige came downstairs and sat down at the table.

Phoebe laid her arm on Paige's shoulder and showed her a newspaper.

"look what's in the news!" she points on a picture of a man who's face you cant see because it's to dark and blurry. "It says that it's from a webcam at some store, and that he has been stalking younger women who shops alone, what an idiot" Phoebe read from the paper as Paige suddenly got really chilly and uncomfortable. She shivered and put her arms around her.

"Paige, you okay?" Phoebe asked looking at Paige with concern. "Yeah, I just got a chill, it's kind of cold outside" she responded, but the truth was that she was really scared about the stalker, maybe it was the man in the paper who had been stalking her in the store earlier. She felt her face loose it's color and she got another chill, Phoebe noticed Paige shiver and looked down to her sister again, she put the newspaper aside and took Paige chin in her hand. "are you sure, sweetie? I mean you look kind of pale all of a sudden".

"I'm just a little cold, and besides, I'm hungry, I didn't had that much for Lunch" she claimed as Phoebe took her glass.

"I'm gonna get you some water" Phoebe said as she got up and filled the glass with water, gave it to Paige who thankfully accepted the class and took a sip "Thanks.." Phoebe put the back of her hand on Paige forehead to check for a temperature, but didn't find one. "Good, you don't have a fever after all" Phoebe said in relief while Piper looked at them smiling.

"Of course I don't, It was raining outside, I just got chilly" Paige exclaimed and took out her hair form her ponytail and shook her head so the hair came out.

"My hair is still wet from the rain" she said and pulled her hand through it.

Phoebe sat down next to her sister and kissed her forehead, Paige frowned and looked at Piper.

"Okay? Hey piper, Patricia is sleeping upstairs in Phoebe's room, should I wake her up for dinner?" she asked. Piper blew on the wood spoon and then tasted the soup she was making. "Yeah, she needs to eat something, she hasn't eaten much today, maybe her boyfriend wants some as well" Piper responded and started pour up the soup in a bowl.

"Okay be right back.." Paige got up fast and ran to the hall, Phoebe and Piper heard how fast she ran in the stairs. "Ha-ha Phoebe, she seems fine!" Phoebe nodded and smiled.

When Paige was upstairs she slowed down and walked quietly into Phoebe's room, Eric was sitting up putting on his shirt when she walked in. He saw Paige and said "hi" quietly. Paige sat down next to Patricia who were still sleeping and stroked her back gently, she noticed how sweaty her sister was and felt Patricia's head, which felt normal but sweaty.

Patricia woke up and rubbed her eyes, "oh, I'm really thirsty" Paige have her a glass of water which was standing on the bedside table. Patricia drank it all and coughed. "I have to go home now, you look so much better, baby" Eric said and kissed Patricia.

"I'll call you when I get home, okay?" Ha said, Patricia nodded slowly.

Eric gave her a hug and disappeared through the door as Paige helped her sister sit up in the bed. "hungry? Piper made dinner, and it's time to eat now" Paige asked. "Yeah, I am actually, but I'm so sweaty, feels like I ran a marathon or something" Paige pouted with her lip and put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Come on honey, let's go downstairs!" Paige exclaimed and helped Patricia into her robe and slippers and led her downstairs to the kitchen.


	9. Sneezing and Fires

**Chapter 9 **Sneezing and fires

After dinner the girls was just sitting in the living room, watching TV and resting when Patricia started to cough. Phoebe who was sitting next to her was first startled and then she looked worried for a few second before she gave Patricia her tea. When Patricia finished the tea Piper asked Patricia how she was feeling, Patricia was still feeling really achy so she said "I don't know, I still feel kind of crabby and my throat hurts still, think the cough is getting worse" she coughed again and Phoebe caressed her sister's hair and said "you're gonna be fine".

Piper nodded in agreement and gave Patricia a hug. "Oh honey" she exclaimed and put her hand on Patricia's forehead "I think you have a fever again" she claimed. "But I don't feel cold, like feverish cold, so that's odd" Patricia responded as Phoebe put the back of her hand to her sister's forehead. "No, Piper's right, you do feel warm" Patricia sighed in disappointment and at that point Paige came into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

Paige saw the disappointed look on her younger sister's face and sat down in the armchair next to the sofa. "Honey what's wrong?" she asked in concern. "Piper and Phoebe think my fever's coming back, but I don't feel feverish at all" she claimed. Paige stood up letting her hand touch the back of her sister's neck. "I have to agree with them Patricia, you feel kind of warm". Patricia's head sank as she once again sighed in disappointment.

"Damn it!" Patricia cursed, Piper opened her arms and said "Come here honey!" Patricia jumped closer to her big sister and leaned to her chest, Piper gently stroked her little sister's hair as Patricia started to drift off to sleep "Oh, I guess she was more tired than she realized" Piper stated.

Phoebe nodded and Paige stood up saying "Yep! So guys, do you need me to go to the store?" Phoebe looked at her sister, a confused look on her face "Paige, it's late, why do you want to go to the store at 10 pm?"  
"I…realized that we don't have any… honey!" Paige stated, clearly she lied just to get away with it. "Yeah, that's right Paige we don't, and I don't think we have any milk" Piper said as she was stroking Patricia's hair.

"Okay, I'm gonna go before the store closes, is there anything else that you guys need?" Paige asked as she was walking towards the hallway. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and shook their head right before Patricia sneezed on Piper's hand "Well… maybe some tissues too" Piper said as she wiped of the snot on her hand, making a disgusting face.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Paige said before disappearing in the hall. Phoebe looked to Piper who seemed to have frozen in time. "Piper, which channel-?" Phoebe waved her hands in front of her big sister, no respond. "ookaay? I'll change channel myself then" Phoebe pressed the buttons and 'Buffy the vampire slayer' came on. "Yeah!" Phoebe said as Piper blinked and looked around her "What happened?" she says, looking at Phoebe, frowning.

"What do you mean what happened?" Phoebe asks in confusion, creasing an eyebrow at Piper. "I don't remember what I was doing a minute ago" she tells her sister who looks back at her in concern. "Piper, are you okay?" she ask, worry in her voice. "I don't know, is it hot in here?" Piper starts to look really flushed and sweaty "no…" Phoebe claims, Piper looks like she has ran a marathon "Weird, cause I feel like I'm on fire" Piper complains, suddenly taking off her shirt. Phoebe leans over and presses the back of her hand to Piper's forehead.

"Ow!" Phoebe winces and looks at her hand, there's now a red burn mark on it "Piper, you are on fire! Look" Phoebe shows Piper the red burn mark and Piper eyes widens "You burned yourself on me?! No this is crazy!" Piper yells, waking Patricia up; all attention goes to her when they realize that her face is really flushed too. "Guys, what's wrong, why are you screaming, I really feel awful, and I feel like I'm burning up!" she exclaim, Phoebe reaches out her hand to Patricia's forehead, before even touching her, she can feel the heat radiating from her sister.

"Shit, you're boiling up!" Phoebe says worriedly and all of a sudden Patricia coughs into a pillow, and it goes into flames. "Oh dear god!" Phoebe screams and throws water on it, stopping the fire. "What the hell; is going on?!" Piper yells.


End file.
